


Prince of the seas

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: Prince Janus wakes up in an unknown boat with his advisor. He was on his way to getting married, so he’s kind of relieved he doesn’t have to marry some annoying princess anymore. His kidnappers sure seem to love their sea shanties! He has to listen to a whole shanty about the captain, and honestly, it annoys him. Good thing there’s a cute crewperson there!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Prince of the seas

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bully me in the comments if I misspelled anything :) Hope you enjoy it!

Janus woke up with a start, his eyelids opening. They immediately shut again, him hissing as the rays of the sun hurt his sensitive eyes. From somewhere beside him, he heard a groan of pain, the voice sounding familiar. He recognized it as his advisor, Logan’s, voice.  
“Prince Janus?” His advisor asked, wiggling around. His movement caused Janus to realize there were ropes tied around both of them.  
“I’m here, Logan.” He replied, slowly opening his eyes, giving them a chance to adjust to the brightness.  
“Very well.” He said. The prince’s eyes started looking around, stopping on a sleeping person right next to them. They were leaning against a crater, a hat over their eyes. Their clothes were simpler, consisting of an open light blue shirt; some brown rolled-up trousers, and simple beat-up shoes. Some light snores were escaping their mouth, the only noise filling the air beside the gentle waves crashing against the boat.   
“Excuse me?” Logan spoke up, loud enough for the person to be able to hear. The man fussed a bit, the hat falling off his face. The sun shined down on his face, making the man grumble as he woke up groggily. He blinked his eyes a bit before settling on Janus, a smile slowly stretching across his face.  
“Good morning!” He spoke, getting up to stretch, raising his arms above his head. He was decently toned, although a bit on the shorter side. His eyes were green, complementing his golden complexion. His hair was slightly curly, closer to the coloring of a chestnut. “I hope you slept well, Your Highness.”  
“Who are you, exactly? Where am I?” Janus questioned, warily eyeing the man up and down.  
“The name’s Patton. But you can just call me Pat!” The man, Patton apparently, replied, already walking off. “I’ll be with you in a sec.” He then disappeared up a flight of stairs, seemingly up to the deck.  
Janus took the time to observe his surroundings. There were mostly crates of what seemed like food and basic supplies and materials like wood, stone, weapons, etc. Around the boat, were some people walking and doing labor, mostly taking what seemed to be boxes filled with the same materials the others had.  
The same preppy man that had previously talked to them was coming back, three people in tow. One of them was petite, at about 5”. He was tan, but still on the lighter side, freckles dotting all around his face and down to his shoulders. They disappeared under the coat he was wearing. The long brown coat reached about half of his calf, with a simple white blouse underneath. His pants seemed to be black, simple, and baggy. On his head was a simple hat, covering just his eyes, of which had charcoal coating his eye bags. His shoes were black and worn. Around his waist was tied a purple scarf, accentuating how slim he was.  
The other two men looked extremely similar. The only difference was a mustache and a streak of grey hair that one of them had. They were both about 6”2’, golden skin and auburn hair. One of them wore a loose-fitting white blouse, which hung on his frame. He was muscular, like the one with a mustache. His pants were a simple brown, his shoes matching. His look-a-like wore no shirt, instead, opting to wear only pants and a green bandana tied around his neck. His twin had a red bandana tied around his wrist. He also had a captain’s hat on his head leaning backward.  
“Good morning, sleeping beauties!” The one with the red bandana spoke. “You are currently on my wonderful ship! I’m sure you have heard great stories about me, Captain Roman!”  
Both Janus and Logan just stared at him, an unimpressed expression on their faces. “Captain who?” Logan asked his voice bored.  
“Wha-?” The captain flushed bright red, either from anger or embarrassment, Janus couldn’t tell. “What do you mean ‘captain who’? I’m talking about me, Captain Roman, Prince of the seven seas!” His voice was exasperated, an underlying passion present as well.  
“I’ve never heard of you.” Janus spoke bluntly, rolling his eyes at the dramatics. The one with the green bandana burst out laughing, bending over to hold his stomach.  
“Shut up, Remus!” Roman complained, punching Remus on the shoulder. “Are you sure you’ve never heard of me? Or even my first mate, Virgil?”  
“Sorry, dude. It’s a no from me.” Janus said, shaking his head.  
The captain seemed to deflate, hanging his head. He stayed like that for a few seconds, only showing a reaction when the shortest man patted his back sympathetically. “Maybe we’ve just never been to where they live. If it makes you feel better, I’ll sing a sea shanty with you.”  
“Sea shanty? Wait, that’s it!” Roman exclaimed, turning around to face his first mate. “You’re a genius, Virgil!” He bent over and placed a swift kiss on Virgil, leaving the man to flush brightly.  
“Come on, all of you, we have a sea shanty to sing!” He exclaimed, walking away with his head now held high. Janus watched as he disappeared from his view, only his voice being faintly heard calling for other crewmembers. The other three around Janus and Logan walked off as well, Virgil still looking shell-shocked.  
Both men, still tied, took their time to think about how they got here. They were both on one of the kingdom’s boats, traveling to some unknown princess so Janus could marry her. He honestly wasn’t looking forward to it, so a small part of him was glad that he got captured. The other bigger part was more worried about what they were going to do with him. If he was lucky, all they would do was ask for ransom, if he were unlucky, they’d simply kill him. Before he could dwell on his future any longer, the four pirates from before came back.   
Patton was carrying a concertina, Remus a mandolin and some other crewmember was carrying a fife. Roman and Virgil were empty handed although the latter seemed unpleased. The captain cleared his throat, a smile bursting forth through his neutral expression. He turned over to Janus and Logan, who were both eyeing the people with instruments.   
“You must be feeling lost, confused, scared. Let me clear things up for you!” He said, spinning around to face the small group. “Boys, help me out!” He shouted, pointing over at Remus. The crew started playing, an excited tune filling the air. Roman then started singing.  
“Here you are on a boat  
You're adrift  
You're afloat  
One might even say you're stuck.” He bopped Janus on the nose, watching as an annoyed expression crossed the prince’s face. 

“Well I don't want to gloat but  
I would like to note that you're in luck  
You've been saved by the pirate that rules these waters  
So forget about your significant others!  
First mate introduce me to them please!” He dragged out, looking over at Virgil with a hopeful expression.

“Aye, Aye, Captain!” Virgil responded with a two-fingered salute, although a bit reluctant.

“He's a big, scary,” He used his arms to try to look bigger, although he still looked unthreatening with his small size.

“Elegant and merry,” Remus sang along.

“Feared, inspiring” Virgil sang, placing one of his hands to his forehead in a dramatic gesture.

“Years till' retiring” This time, the random crewmember sang along, complementing Virgil’s voice.

“Looting, stealing,” Virgil demonstrated by grabbing Janus’ crown and placing it on his own head after removing his own hat.

“Banana peeling!” Patton piped up, getting a snicker out of Remus.

“Undisputed prince of the seas!” All pirates sang, Roman puffing out his chest.

“Oh jeez.” Janus muttered under his breath irritated.

“That's me!” Roman confirmed

“Tis' he!” All the pirates backed him up.

“It's me!”

“Tis' he!”

“That's me!”

“Tis' he!”

“Okay, Okay.” He spoke, waving one of his hands at the crew. He grabbed Virgil in a ballroom dance position, pulling him around the deck in spins. Virgil’s coat flowed behind them, similar to how a dress would. The crewmember blew a simple chain, gradually raising in tenor.

“I'm a prince pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers  
All of whom were once lost souls like you.” He spun Virgil out, letting him go, which caused the pirate to lose his balance and narrowly avoid a fall.

“It's true!” Remus spoke up.

“He rescued us!” Patton said.

“He saved our butts!” Virgil complained, sending a halfhearted glare at Roman.

“For that we owe our lives to Ro and assuming he doesn't kill you,” Virgil moved forward, pulling out a dagger and pointing it to Logan.

“You will owe him too!” The crew sang. 

“Kill them? Who, me?” Roman questioned, putting one hand to his chest as if offended.

“No. Well, at least not this very handsome man.” Remus spoke. He had given his instrument to one of the crewmates, her simply accepting it. He sauntered forward and placed an arm around Logan’s shoulders.

“Hey, hands off!” Logan complained, shrugging his shoulders.

“Anyway....” Virgil trailed off, gesturing to Roman.

“Here we are on ship  
Moving at quite a clip through the melted shifting ice.” He pointed at the horizon, raising his chin.

“Come along on a trip!” Virgil spoke, leaning against the pole.

“That's a hint!” Patton, who had earlier passed along his instrument, leaned against Janus.

“That's a tip!” Now Remus spoke, leaning against Logan, who seemed peeved.

“That's good advice!” All three spoke.

“In a world that's going under  
To survive you must learn to plunder.” Virgil and Roman sang, the captain pulling the first mate into a twirl.

“Luckily that's my field of expertise!” Roman drawled out, grabbing Janus’ crown from Virgil’s head.

“He's the best!” Virgil confirmed, pulling away from Roman.

“He's a robbing, thieving,” Patton sang, hugging Janus’ arm.

“We really should be leaving.” Logan commented, rolling his eyes.

“Weapon throwing,” Remus sang, Virgil accentuating his point by throwing the dagger he was holding just above Janus’ head.

“We gotta get going.” This time, Janus spoke up, looking up to where the dagger had stuck on the pole.

“Prince slaying.” Virgil had quickly moved forward to grab his dagger, pressing the point under Janus’ chin.

“Wish we could be staying.” Logan spoke sarcastically.

“Undisputed  
Uncontested  
Pirate suited,” All three sang with different levels of excitement.

“Yeah you guessed it!  
Prince of the seas!” Roman joined his crew on the song, placing his foot on a crater and raising his sword, pointing it to the sky.

“Oh please.” Logan complained under his breath, rolling his eyes.

“That's me!” Roman spoke up, shrugging his shoulders.

“Tis' he!” The crew echoed, moving to stand behind Roman.

“That's me!”

“Tis' he!”

“It's who?” Roman suddenly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“It's you!” The crew answered, Virgil rolling his eyes.

“Just testing  
I knew  
It's me!” Roman belted out, finishing by flashing a smile at the prince and his advisor.  
Both rolled their eyes, staring unimpressed at the captain. Roman had his arms open, an expectant glint in his eyes. All crewmates began to clap, applauding him. The only people who seemed bored were Janus and Logan. After a few seconds of silence, Roman let his arms dropped, an angry expression crossing his face.  
“Well, if you’re not going to appreciate my song, I have no use for you.” He looked over to where Virgil was standing with Patton and Remus. “Get rid of them.” He then stomped off, looking extremely livid.  
“Captain, wait!” Patton shouted, raising his arm towards where Roman left. Virgil only shook his head, letting out a huff. Remus simply seemed disappointed, a pout on his face as he looked at Logan.  
“Well, you heard him. Throw them off the side. They’ll drown quickly enough.” Virgil said exasperated, sighing as he placed his hat back on his head.  
“What? No! I’m not drowning the prince!” Patton argued, turning to look at the first mate.  
“And why not?” Virgil questioned.  
“Because I’m not giving up our chance of asking for a ransom because Roman decided to throw a fit!” Remus spoke suddenly, making Virgil jump. “And besides, the advisor is preeeeety!” He drawled out, clamping his hands together as if begging for something.  
Virgil only gave him an uninterested stare, staying quiet. After a few seconds, he let out and exaggerated sigh. “Fine! I’ll talk to Roman!” He conceded exasperated. He walked off in the same direction Roman went, complaining under his breath.  
Patton seemed to brighten up, turning over to the prince. “I’m so glad you’re not going to die!”  
Janus gave him a curious look, a hint of fear behind his eyes. “How do you know your captain is going to be convinced?” He asked.  
“Virgil can get Roman to do anything he wants. He’ll usually just flirt with Roman and get his way. And if that doesn’t work, Virgil offers up kisses. Honestly, Roman may be the captain, but Virgil has him wrapped around his finger.” Patton admitted, looking fondly annoyed. “When I say wrapped around his fingers, I don’t mean Virgil’s manipulative!” He quickly backtracked, extending his hands and shaking them.  
“Okay, then.” From beside him, Janus could hear the annoyed voice of his advisor talking to the preppy voice of Remus. “What’s up with your friend?  
“Who? Remus?” Pat asked.  
“Yeah, him.” Janus confirmed.  
“Oh. He just thinks your advisor is pretty.” Patton waved it off. “He’ll eventually tire himself out, don’t worry.”  
“Oh, I’m not worried about that. I’m more worried that Logan is gonna murder him if he doesn’t stop.” Patton started laughing, a sound full of amusement.  
“I’d like to see that!” He let out a sigh, laughs still escaping him. He seemed to think of something, because he tilted his head and stared at Janus. “Um, forgive me, Your Highness, but shouldn’t you be even a little scared?”  
“Scared? Why would I be scared?” Janus asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Patton.  
“Well, you have plenty of reasons to, you know? Maybe the fact that a crew of pirates is currently holding you hostage? Alternatively, maybe the fact you might be drowned? Or even the fact that you have no way of escaping us?” Patton started listing off, counting the reasons on his fingers.  
“Pirates? Pfft, please, as if! Your captain is a drama queen, at most! Moreover, you people actually did me a service! If I hadn’t been kidnapped, I’d be off marrying some stupid princess I’ve never met before.” He rolled his eyes. “And besides, the pirates here at least cute.” He winked at Patton.  
Patton giggled, turning a slight pink and turning his head sideways. “You flirt!”  
“Well, if the person is worth flirting with, I can’t hold myself back.” Patton only continued giggling, raising his hands to cover his face.  
“Alright, love birds. Cut it out.” Came the voice of Virgil. He was walking towards them, a dazed Roman following him. “The captain has an announcement to make. Don’t you, Roman?” Virgil directed the question at him, turning around to face him.  
“What? Announcement?” He seemed to snap out of his trance. “Announcement, right. I have, hereby decided, without any outer influences, that we will not get rid of the hostages.” He seemed to pink a bit at the mention of outer influences.  
“Yay!” Remus said, only now making Janus remember his presence. He was currently circling Logan’s neck with his arms, the advisor looking more flustered than before. “That means I still have a chance of getting handsome over here to sleep with me!”  
“Remus!” All four other people chided, Logan only getting redder. Remus simply giggled cheerfully, smiling over at Logan.  
Virgil raised one of his hands to rub at his eye, smearing the charcoal around his eyes even more. “I can tell this is going to be a long trip.”


End file.
